A love between vampires and humans should never be
by reenastar
Summary: Based off of New Moon, when Bella goes cliff diving. changed. She falls and Edward rescues her. Will he listen to her finally when she asks him to change her? Read and find out. No flames. BellaxEdward


**A love between Vampires and Humans should never be.**

As I stand on the cliff, I turn my face to the wind and close my eyes. The wind plays with my long brown hair. Below me, the water is a deep blueish green. Up here I am at peace; there is no one telling me what to do. Just pure bliss.

Suddenly I hear a growl from behind me. Turning, I see a large cougar. Her coat of gold ripples in the wind, and she paces towards me slowly and with much grace. Her large teeth glint in the sunlight. She pads towards me, crouching low, ready to pounce. Fear floods my body, and I find myself wishing Edward had not left me. At least with him I would actually have a chance of fighting. But he is not. He left me a number of months ago. Tears spring up and roll down my cheeks as the thought of the day Edward left me fills my mind. Another, louder, growl brings me back to my senses. The cougar is only a few feet from me, and I cannot run down the path to get away from her without having to first pass her. I have no choice but to jump into the cold water below me. I turn and throw myself off the cliff just as the big cat pounces. I cry out in pain as I feel one of her razor-sharp claws gash my side. As the rush of air blows my hair back, I feel the warm blood flowing down my side. The water is growing closer and closer. Then, everything goes dark.

"So where did you say you found her?" I hear someone ask.

"Washed up on the beach," is the reply. It sounds familiar for some reason, but I cannot put a name or face to the voice. "Will she be okay?"

"Well, to be honest, I do not know. The gash on her side will heal, but it will take time and there may be some scarring. But, even though you started to breathe for her as soon as you found her, it is difficult for me to say how long her brain had been starved of oxygen. She may not have some of the capabilities she used to have."

There is no reply, but I feel a hand caress my cheek and lips press against my forehead. Both the hand and the lips feel like ice. Edward's face flashes in my mind. I open my eyes to see Edward peering over me. He appears to be bathed in a bright white light. I smile and try to sit up, but pain racks my body and the room spins violently. Edward gently pushes me back into the bed as I moan and close my eyes. When I open them again, Edward is sitting beside me in a chair.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. "How did you find me?"

"Hush," he says, putting an icy finger to my lips. "All will be answered in due time. But for now, I want you to get some rest."

"Don't leave me," I whimper. "You left me once already and that nearly killed me. If I loose you again, I am certain I will die."

He just puts his hand on mine. I grab it and pull him up onto the bed beside me. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me close to him. I look into his eyes and his liquid topaz eyes search mine. Then I close my eyes and lay my head down on the pillow.

I awake to see Edward lying beside me, his eyes just watching me. It is dark out, and his skin seems to give off a soft glow.

"So, how did you find me?" I ask.

"Alice," he replies simply.

"I see." There is a pause, and then, "Why did you leave me?"

"I am not right for you, Bells. I will never be right for you. A love between vampires and humans should and could never be."

"But you have the power to change that," I say, hinting at my true intentions.

"No. Absolutely not. I adamantly refuse to damn you," he says coldly.

"But then we could be together forever," I protest.

"Bella, no."

"Look, either you can change me, or I will go to Jasper or Alice and have one of then change me."

"You're not going to let me out of this, are you? Fine. Close your eyes and just relax."

He pushes me back against the pillow and tilts my head away from him, bearing the virgin skin on my throat. I feel his sharp teeth dig into my flesh, but oddly, I do not feel any pain. I sigh, and then darkness engulfs me again.

A.N.: Okay if you have never read _New Moon_ or _Twilight_, I suggest you read it. For those who may not know, Alice is one of Edward's 'siblings' and she can see possible futures. In this case, she saw Bella falling off the cliff and told Edward. Also, when Bella says she is hinting at her 'true intentions', she means that she is hinting that she wants him to change her. He doesn't want to bite her and change her into a vampire because he doesn't want to damn her. At least that's what he says. I will see if this is true in _Eclipse_, which comes out on August 7, 2007. I can't wait!


End file.
